Her pain
by masterofyokrania
Summary: he left her, and she changed, he is back, but will she ever be the same? He wants to help, but doesn't know a way, let us see if he can save the rest of her days!
1. Chapter 1

He didn't get it… why would she become like this? Here let him explain…

My name is inuyasha takahashi. I am 17. my best friend, or used to be best friend, was kagome higurashi. We have known each other since she was born, for we are one year apart. She is beautiful. She has long

pin straight black hair, bright blue eyes that are so bright they feel as if they look into your soul and they are dazzling, she has creamy pale skin that is soft, and a perfect body, but she had changed. She used to be

a spit fire, wild, and carefree. That was before I left. Now I'm back, and when I saw her I almost didn't recognize her. She was dressed in black and red, had snake bites, and worse… I saw million of scars that

looked like they had been stitched on her arm… she was a cutter… why?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pov!

I woke up to the song 'breekachu', cause you see I have an awesome alarm clock that

plays the song from my ipod touch that I want at the time I set. Oh yeah, I'm cool.

Stretching my arms, I think of what I want to wear today. Hm... black skinnys, purple

converse, and blue shirt? Or plaid skinnys, black converse, and dark green shirt. Decided.

I walked out of bed and ran to my shower. Hell I needed one, I looked like a wreck1 after

washing up, I walked to my dresser and pulled out a coconut lotion, and lathered up my

body. Ahhh that is nice. Putting the lotion back I slipped on some white socks, white

undies, and white bra. Yes I match, so what. Than I slipped on my red plaid skinnys, dark

green paramour shirt, and black converse. Putting my chain on and my wallet in my back

pocket, I looked in the mirror. One last thing. I picked up my fang necklace, slipped it on,

and smiled. Oh yes, I look good today. Ha! Stupid preps don't know what they are

missing. Getting my over the shoulder death note bag, I trotted down the stairs. "Good

morning love! Want some pancakes?" My mother asked me. I loved her, my dad died

when I was young, along with my grandpa. So my mother had to raise my little brother

souta and I alone, for they had died when I was only 5 and souta was only 2. speaking of

souta, I think I hear him coming down the stairs now. He has gotten so big, for pete sake

he is already 13! I shook my head with a chuckle and answered my mother with a saliva

filled mouth "of course! No one makes better pancakes than you!" I cringed when she

looked away, because that was what inuyasha used to say… inuyasha… he used to be my

best friend. We met in kindergarten, when these boys were picking on me and he stood

up for me. He was my hero. But he moved away when I was 12, and I haven't heard from

or of him since. I guess that was when I started to cut myself... it was the only thing that

didn't remind me of how alone I was. Not that I'm alone anymore. I have sango, miroku,

kagura, naraku, and some other people. I guess now I just cut out of addiction. Yes, I'm

sick, get over it. The smell of mama's famous pancakes drifted into my nostrils, and I

immediately set out of my trance. "yummmyyyy" I smiled, sitting at the table. Just than

souta came barging in, snatched his plate, and ran out. "Boys!" my mother chuckled,

shaking her head. I smirked, knowing that he was only rushing so that he can get to

school and see his girlfriend for awhile before classes started. Man, he has a girlfriend

and he is only 13! I am 16 and I don't even have a boyfriend! Sorry, but kouga is sooo

not my type. Ayame can have him. Ha, I'm funny…

Inuyasha's pov!

I woke up with a heavy weight on my stomach and chest. "Rin" I growled. Who is rin?

She is my older 22 year old brother's daughter, who looks human only because her

mother is a human miko, so she took after her mother. Not that sesshomaru surprisingly

minded, he loved Sara and he loved rin. Actually there was only one other human that he

loved other than Sara and rin... it was kagome… he adored her, cherished her. She was

his 'little sister' as he put it. I think he was secretly in love with her, and I think he still is.

I can tell, he keeps a picture of her in his 'important people and events' photo album, in

the first page. He says it was because she was his little sister, but I knew him well

enough. He was heart broken when we moved away... like me. Kagome was my only

friend for awhile, and by the time I was making other friends in 4th grade, she was my

best friend. She helped me with any problem. I loved her with all my heart, and I'll admit

it wasn't a family or friend love. I wanted to marry her, and if kagome is still like she

was, than hell I still do. But who knows. I guess I'll see since I'm finally back here in

America. You see, my family had to move to Japan for a business thing- my dad's huge

company- takahashi inc. we moved 4 years ago. I didn't want to, not in the slightest bit. I

didn't want to leave kagome, none of us did. My parents loved her like one of our own,

and I already explained the sesshomaru situation. But we had to, and I hated it. For about

2 years I did pot and drank all the time. I quit though, seeing it wasn't getting me

anywhere. If anything it made me more depressed after the affects wore off, so I joined

sports. Now I'm a black belt in karate, and an amazing football star, hell I already have

scholarships. I wonder if kouga will be able to beat me now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha's pov!**

Getting out of my car, I took a look around. Preps, sluts, assholes, class clowns, jocks,

potheads, crack heads, partiers, Goths, skaters, emos…. Kagome?! What the hell? Why

was she with the emos?! I continued to stare when she looked over and her eyes got wide

and had a doubtful glint in them. My breathed hitched… she must have seen me… my,

she looks so different. She used to wear dresses all the time, was disgusted with piercing,

curled her hair and wore a smile all the time. Now she had dark colors on, skinnys on,

had snake bites, let her hair be the naturally pin straight way it was, and had a smirk the

whole time she talked with her friends. I haven't changed, if anything I've gotten taller

and more muscular, and maybe a bit more manly, after all I've been in puberty for

awhile, but other than that I'm still inuyasha. She is like… it is almost like a parallel

universe. I blinked, and walked toward her, struggling whether I should run for it or not.

But it was too late for I heard her whisper my name "inuyasha…"

**Kagome's pov!**

I was talking with friends when they suddenly started talking about some hot new guy

that just got out of his car. I looked for him when I saw silver hair and dog ears. No… it

couldn't be. To make sure I looked at the guy's face and almost died on the spot. It was

him! But he is in Japan! I wasn't going to believe it at first but he had started walking

toward my friends and I. up close I knew without any doubt it was him. "Inuyasha…" I

whispered, before I could stop myself. My friends asked what I had said and I felt my

cheeks get hot before I turned away from them. I'm very pale, almost albino, so when I

blush it really stands out. I was about to walk in the school when I heard my name

"Kagome?" I turned, and there was inuyasha right in front of me with wide eyes. "Hello

inuyasha, when did you get here? And why are you here?" I hadn't meant to sound so

rude but… I couldn't help it. It was surprising seeing him here. He scratched his head,

before looking me in the eyes. "My father's job brought us back, and this time for good…

you have changed. You're not cotton candy kagome anymore, are you?" he chuckled,

trying to lighten up the tense mood. I pouted and said in a cool voice "Yeah, I guess I

have. Got a problem?" once again rude, but it hurt. He up and moved, and didn't call or

write once. He knew my number and address by heart! Stupid jerk…

**Inuyasha's pov!**

She again talked rude to me, but I didn't blame her. I disappeared, and didn't write, but I

had reasons! My father had said that it'd hurt worse if I kept the connection and that it

was better to just leave it all back here. Everything. Even my heart. So I listened and tried

to forget about her. Big problem. Kagome isn't someone you could forget… or at least

she used to be. With the way she was acting, I think I could easily forget her. So instead

of walking away I cleared my throat and replied "No, I was just hoping I'd arrive to my

best friend kagome, not some freak show that took her place. To bad, I guess I shouldn't

hope so much anymore, should I?" I could've laughed at the look on her face. So

something's never change I guess. Suddenly though her eyes started tearing up. Another

thing hadn't changed. She snarled out "Yeah, so since I'm such a freak, you should stay

away asshole, I bite" she smirked before walking away into the school with her friends

who were laughing. I stood wide eyed before smiling. Again, something! Like the old

kagome, she used anger to cover p any sadness or hurt feelings. Oh kagome, you may be

able to fool them, but remember we had been best friends for a long time, so I know you

like the back of my hand. Maybe it'll be like it used to be once I get into your heart…

don't worry kagome, we'll be together once again….

**Kouga's pov!**

I snarled, watching the tears sparkle in kagome's eyes. Stupid inuyasha! I smelt him the

minute he stepped out of his car, that mangy mutt. I saw her snarl something at him than

smirk before walking away. Good girl, tell him off. I saw him look stung before smiling.

Why is he smiling?! What?! That is not good… I swear inuyasha, if you touch her you're

dead…


	4. Chapter 4

Mmk, so the name 'zane' and his nickname 'zane-la' are from the book, 'pretties' and so on, but ii do not own the book or inuyasha! *cries*

**Inuyasha's pov!**

I was walking, trying to find my locker when I noticed kagome. Smiling, I was about to go over to

her when I noticed a guy go over to her and wrap his arm around her waist. She giggled, and

turned to peck him lightly on the cheek. Hm, I think i'll introduce myself. "Hey Kagome!" I called

speed walking to her and the mystery man. She huffed before smirking, and answered "Hey

inuyasha" The mystery guy looked at her, as if asking a silent question. "Who's this guy?" I asked,

inclining my head to the mystery guy. Kagome looked and smiled instantly. "This is my best best

best best BEST guy friend, Zane. Zane, this is a... old friend of mine, inuyasha" I looked the guy

over. He had turquoise hair that was straight and that was flipped over, out of his eyes, and green

eyes. He had tanned skin, and a muscular body. He had his eyebrow pierced, and his nose in the

middle, making him look like a bull. He was a foot taller than kagome's small petite, 5'2 form. He

had black skinny jeans on, red checkered converse, and a 'drop dead gorgeous' t-shirt on. "Hey

yash, you can call me zane or zane-la" He said, smiling, showing perfect white teeth. Kagome

smiled at him, before looking at me with no familiarity, as if this was the first time she met me. I

guess it was, seeing we haven't seen each other or talked to each other the last few years. "Well

we would love to stay and chat, but zane and I are going for ice cream with miroku and sango, see

ya inuyasha' Kagome waved, before slipping her fingers into Zane's and walking out of the school.

Man she is gorgeous...

**ZANE'S POV! **

"So kagome, you kinda stalled when telling me who inuyasha is. Who is he real- NO WAY?!" I

asked kagome, widening my eyes. "Yes, it is that inuyasha that left… Zane- la, do not tell anyone

please" She asked, turning her soft, sad eyes toward me. She didn't show her weaknesses or

emotions, or at least not to many emotions, around other people but I was one of the VERY few

that she did show them to. And that was one of the reasons I was in love with her. I just don't want

to tell her… It wasn't worth the risk of loosing such a beautiful friendship if she didn't feel the

same. I smiled, re-taking her hand. "I swear on my soul I won't kaggy, I wuv you" She smiled and

said it back, making my heart pump. We where just ordering our ice creams when we heard

'PERVERT!' and a loud slap. Ah, our good friends, miroku and sango. I smiled when an angry

sango and red faced miroku came to us. We slipped into a booth when sango asked something

that would change everything "So, have you told her your feelings yet?" She asked, smirking at

kagome's and I's entwined hands. I looked at her harshly, hoping to scare her, when kagome

turned to me sadly "You have feelings for someone, and you didn't tell me?!" She looked crushed

so I knew I couldn't do anything but… tell the truth…


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome's pov!**

I looked at zane, crushed. I loved him… but not in an innocent best friend way. I love

him in an I'm- head- over- heels- in- love- with- you- and- wish- you- were- mine way.

So of coarse I was crushed when he looked at me guiltily, proving that he did have

feelings for someone. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before

sighing. "I… I do… But I didn't tell you for a number of reasons" He said the last bit in a

hissing voice while glaring at sango, who smiled sheepishly. "You see, I couldn't tell you

because than you… might get weird. Kagome, I do have feelings for someone, very

strong feelings and… it's you…" He looked at my through his bangs, most likely

thinking I'd reject him. Oh like hell I would! "Get… Out! Oh my god, that is great!" I

screamed, and not helping myself, I threw my arms around him, hugging the dear life out

of him. He seemed to stiffen before a smile spread across his face and started hugging

me back. He nuzzled my neck and than looked at me. "So than… I guess that means you

have feelings for me to" He chuckled and than asked the question I hoped he would "And

because of that, kagome will you be my best friend as well as my 'best' girlfriend?" He

asked, smiling at his little joke. But I couldn't help but smile back and answer "YES!"

And only than did I see inuyasha staring at us before smirking and draping his arm

around my enemy, kikyo. School slut. State legs- open capital. Biggest bitch in world

history.

**Inuyasha's pov!**

I stopped dead while watching the scene between kagome and zane. I wanted to cry, steal

her, and not care at the same time. To push the feelings away, I just smirked and put my

arm around kikyo, though I barley knew her. So far all I know is she is the richest,

bichiest, slutiest, most popular girl in the school, and I was somewhat shocked when she

came to me asking if I wanted to go out for ice cream. I, of coarse got over it, put my

trademark smirk on, and agreed. So, out of not knowing why I put my arm around her,

she squealed and smiled, trying to be seductive. Ugh I could puke. But, I wanted kagome

to notice so I'll have – ugh- to try not to puke. "So babe, what do you want?" I asked

kikyo, smiling my perfect- dimple- in- affect smile. "Oh… Well you're not on the menu"

She 'purred' with a wink. It looks like she has something wrong with her. Haha. "Well,

maybe that 'menu' will be up later, so for now pick an ice cream sweetie" I think I forgot

to mention that I'm a huge player. Ha, woops. Kikyo turned to the register girl, who was

a very beautiful blonde, and announced her order. "Hmmm, I want fudge Sunday with a

cherry on top" Great. "I would like a small vanilla ice cream cone please" I have manners

thank you. "Alright, go sit at a table and we'll bring your orders" the blonde said,

snapping her gum. We sat, me making sure that it was right in front of kagome's line of

view. And boy did her AND zane notice us. Zane was icing on the cake.

**Zane's pov!**

I knew it was on purpose. He sat right in front of us, smirking while watching kagome

than me. Asshole. So I did what I do best, I flipped him off. When kagome wasn't

looking of course. Yeah, I can be mean. So? I smiled when he shook his head and

snarled. Stupid doggy boy. He better not think he can just leave kagome than waltz back

in as if nothing happened. Ew kouga. Today he is wearing… another leather outfit!

Leather shirt, leather pants, leather boots, and a leather hat. And here he comes, towards

MY kagome. Grreeeaaattttt. "Kagome! Hey!" He said, smiling at beautiful kagome. God,

I hate kouga. Ayame likes him, isn't that enough? I watched as she said hi back and as

he grabbed her hand and kissed it. That is going to stop, now. "Kouga, get your hands off

my girlfriend" I stood, hoping to add to the affect. Wrong move.

**Kagome's pov!**

Kouga swung first. All zane did was stand! Zane though, being a fighter, something I

hate, waited to be hit 4 times before swinging back. And it was messy. "STOP!" I

screamed, starting to cry. Why? Why? I was about to get in the middle of the bloody

mess when someone wrapped their arms around me and pulled me away. "Let go of me!"

I screamed, kicking and punching. "Kagome! It's me, inuyasha! Calm down!" I stopped,

hearing inuyasha's voice. It always did calm me. "Ugh…" Was all I said before falling to

my knees and sobbing uncontrollably. So much for not showing others my

emotions."Kagome, come on" Inuyasha said to me before picking me up and putting me

in the passenger seat of his car. He got in and started driving. After a little bit I got

curious. "Where are we going?" I asked, peeking from my hands. He smiled and said

"The fort". That amazed me… our old fort can't possibly be there anymore! It was a tree

house in a part of the woods no one even knew about except for us. Well I was in for a

surprise because there it was, in the same spot so far off the ground. "Oh my… inuyasha

it lasted!" Again, not helping myself, I threw my arms around him, giddy with the feeling

I used to get around him. It was like we were kids again. He smiled, before hugging me

back and whispering to me "Yah, except I don't know if we will fit now" He chuckled

before taking my hand and helping me up the stairs. He was wrong, we fit in there

perfectly. "so?" He asked. I turned and smiled at him and said the first thing that came to

my mind "Amazing, inu-kun, amazing."


End file.
